


Truth or Dare

by strawberrymoonlxght



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymoonlxght/pseuds/strawberrymoonlxght
Summary: You are the assistant manager of the Karasuno boys volleyball club with your best friend Yachi. You and the team are attending a week-long summer training camp in Tokyo with some other schools in the area. Since it's the last night before they go back home, the boys all decide that they want to have a fun night in together. What happens when an unwanted guest shows up and presents the idea of playing some games? You aren't playing but somehow still become involved when your crush is knocking on your door after an interesting dare was presented to him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Truth or Dare

The past week was exhausting. It was the summer after your first year at Karasuno and the team got invited to another training camp in Tokyo. You’d been helping the team out ever since nationals, when Yachi asked if you’d want to help her be manager since things were getting tough without Kiyoko around. Yachi being your best friend you agreed. 

Plus, you’d played a bit of volleyball in middle school so you thought you might be able to make yourself useful. 

The training camp was so helpful for the boys and it was nice to be able to see some of the other teams again, I mean everyone was there. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and a few others that were new to you, mostly from Tokyo. 

The whole week the boys had been playing practice matches against each other, then staying pretty late to do some personal training. That’s where you were the most helpful. 

Since you’d had a bit of experience, they often asked you to stay behind and help them with some of their tosses or receives, basically whatever they needed you were happy to help. 

The past few days, Kageyama had been asking you to help him with his sets, since him and Hinata got into some stupid argument and they didn’t want to practice together. He also said that he needed to practice with random spikers if he was going to get any better so he would set to you. 

It was going pretty well and he was getting the hang of it for the most part. You felt like you were getting better too, not at spiking, but at being alone around him without being a complete blushing and stuttering mess. 

Today you’d been helping Yachi mostly. Getting water and towels, making dinner, and now you were cleaning up the dining area. Some of the guys were still practicing but since it was their last day, it seemed like they wanted to chill and just hang out, since some of the guys they wouldn’t be seeing for a bit.  
You were finally finished and started to walk back to the rooms.  
“I’m gonna head back now y/n!” Yachi said, and waved with a bright smile on her face. Her grandparents lived right down the street and so she’d been staying with them for the week. She had declared that it would be too horrifying to stay in that building with all those big scary guys. 

“See you in the morning Yachi! Be safe walking alright, text me when you get back.” you said and walked in the other direction. 

As you walked back towards the rooms, you ran into the first years coming out of the gym. 

“Hey, it’s y/n!” you heard behind you as a certain orange-haired middle blocker came jogging over to you. The others stood outside the door, and waited for the two of you to catch up. Once you were at the door, you all started to walk back together. 

“Great job this week guys! Everything is really looking good” you said, and it was true. You were kind of shocked how quickly all of them were able to improve. 

“Thanks, I think so too!” Hinata chimed. “I finally did some quick attacks with Akaashi and Bokuto taught me some awesome new moves. He’s so cool he hits it and the ball just goes BAM on the floor, but when I did it it was more like WHOOSH but it was SO COOL Y/N!”

You chuckled at his enthusiasm, wondering how he still had so much energy. 

“Yeah I’m glad too, you’ve been working really hard. It was nice to see it all pay off in that last match with Fukurodani. It seemed like you and kageyama’s attacks were finally connecting again” you said, thinking back to when they were barely even able to score a single point together. 

“Oh yeah, didn’t you help Kageyama with his tosses while I was practicing with Tsukishima, Kuroo, and the guys from Fukurodani?” Hinata asked, glancing over at Kageyama.  
“Yep! I'm just glad it all worked out. I’m so ready to be going back home tomorrow” you said. Sleeping on the floor in a room with Ukai and Takeda was less than ideal. 

You heard some footsteps slowly walk up behind you, but didn’t think much of it, until he opened his mouth. 

“Aww” he cooed. You felt a large hand place itself on your shoulder from behind you. “Did you miss me that much already, my little y/n-chan.” 

Ugh, Oikawa, you thought to yourself. 

After hearing his voice the rest of the first years stopped in their tracks. He had already graduated and Sejoh wasn’t even here so no one knew what he was doing here. 

“The Great King?? What are you doing here, I didn’t think Sejoh had anything to do with these camps?” Hinata said, always in awe of Oikawa’s presence. 

“We don’t. I was visiting some family nearby and was coming to meet some friends with Iwaizumi, they’re staying here.” 

“Who are you meeting? I don’t think anyone from the teams here would be able to stand you” he said, walking closer to Oikawa, who’s arm had now snaked around your shoulder. 

“On the contrary Tobio-chan, some guys from Johzenji High wanted us to stop by. I heard some Shiratorizawa members might show and there was no way I could pass up a chance to see Ushiwaka. And my little y/n-chan of course” he added, pulling your body closer to his. 

You grabbed his wrist and peeled him off of you, and stood straight up next to him with your arms crossed. He had asked for your number MANY times, but you always denied him, not wanting to get involved.  
“You know now that I think about it, I think I heard Bokuto-san mention something about a party tonight? Do you remember that Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Tsukishima finally turned around to face everyone, as he wasn’t invested in the conversation happening on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, he invited us all, remember? Hinata was probably too hopped up after dinner to listen. 

Ignoring Tsukishima’s snarky comment, Hinata beamed, “No way a party! That sounds like so much fun, can we go y/n??” he asked, his eyes gleaming looking at you. 

“I’m sure Coach wouldn’t mind you all hanging out, it’s not like you have to do anything in the morning anyways” you stated matter of factly, wondering why he would need your permission. 

“Y/N-CHAN!!! Are you gonna come, please tell me you’ll come?” he asked, grabbing onto both of your wrists. 

You grabbed his hands and slowly lowered them back down to his sides. “Maybe Hinata, I wanna relax for a bit” you said, stealing a quick glance at Kageyama who seemed to be distracted by how closely Oikawa was standing to you. 

I wonder if he’ll be there. Maybe I could talk to him a little bit, about something other than volleyball. 

You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts by Oikawa pushing your hair behind your ear and leaning down too close to your face. 

“I hope I’ll see you tonight my little y/n-chan.” He gave a quick wave to everyone else before walking ahead of everyone toward the rooms.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
After going back to your room and changing into some comfortable clothes, you decided to go to the park behind the hotel and just relax for a few minutes before checking in for the night. 

I wonder if he likes me. I mean he did ask me to help him with his sets instead of Yachi. But, maybe it’s because he knew she was going home. He doesn’t seem like he pays attention very much, oh god I hope he doesn’t know that I like him. Maybe I should tell him tonight, if everyone will be hanging out. 

You decided that you were going to join them in their little get together, in hopes of being able to talk to Kageyama. Plus, it’s not like you had anything better to do. You walked back into the building and once you got up to your floor you noticed all of the boys, including Oikawa, sitting in the common room. 

“Y/n!” Hinata yelled as he saw you passing through the hall. 

You stopped and leaned on the threshold of the doorway looking into the room. Everyone was sitting with blankets and pillows all over the floor. Some were grouped up and sitting in small circles, it honestly looked like fun. Kageyama was sitting near Hinata and Kenma. 

Good, he’s here. 

Nishinoya came up to the door excitedly, “We’re about to play Truth or Dare, you wanna play with us?” he asked. 

You glanced around the room again, nervous to play with Oikawa in the room, scared of what he would try and make you do. Either way, you needed to shower before anything else. 

“I’m gonna take a shower first, but then I might come back down! Have fun you guys.” you said as you waved to everyone else in the room, walking back to your own room across the hall.

Takeda and Ukai were out drinking with the other coaches, so this is the perfect time to have the whole room and shower to yourself. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go with her little tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, looking over at the raven-haired boy whose cheeks were flushed after hearing that question. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, not making eye contact. Not liking that everyone’s attention was now on him. 

Oikawa turned to face him, “Oh come on I see the way you look at her, it’s so cute. But a little annoying. Why don’t you talk to her?” 

Kageyama turned his head in the other direction. “Tch, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Let’s start the game.” he smirks at Kageyama. “Everyone ready?” 

Everybody in the room turned and all sat in a circle, ready to play. They were all actually having a pretty fun time together, and there was a good mix of truths and dares. Noya had to yell obscenities out of the window. Hinata had to sit on Lev’s lap for a round. Everyone was “shocked” to discover that Yamaguchi had a crush on Yachi. Kuroo of course dared Kenma to go an entire round without looking at his phone. 

It was Kenma’s turn now and he realized that no one had asked “The Great King” yet, which he found odd, since he was the one to suggest the game in the first place. 

“You” Kenma said, nodding and looking towards Oikawa. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth” he said, not changing the relaxed expression on his face.  
“Pussy” Iwaizumi whispered, nudging him.  
“Iwa-chan how could you be so mean to me?” Oikawa whined.  
“Are you a virgin?” Kenma asked quietly, ignoring the bickering between Oikawa and his ace. 

All eyes in the room shot to Oikawa, curious to hear his answer. It didn’t seem like a question that Kenma would ask, and it seemed that was a common thought in the room. So, he shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his position on the floor and said, “I don’t know. You have those girls around you all the time, I’m curious.” 

Oikawa felt all of the eyes on him, especially the first year Karasuno duo, the smaller of the two who was almost falling over in anticipation. 

“Yes gamer boy. I’m still a virgin” he said, leaning back on his elbows. 

The room was silent for a moment after that, until Oikawa broke it. 

“Tobio-chan! Your turn. Truth, or dare?” 

At first, he thought his best option would be truth, that they would probably just ask him something about volleyball right? But, now with Oikawa-san asking the question, he was worried that he might continue his little rant earlier about you. 

He didn’t want to take a chance at everyone knowing that he had a tiny crush on you. So, he thought he would be safer going with a dare this time. 

“Dare” he said firmly, staring at Oikawa, accepting whatever challenge he threw at him. 

Oikawa smirked and sat up with his legs crossed. He placed his hand on his chin and looked around the room, pondering what he should make his little kohai do. 

“What did little y/n-chan say she was up to?” he asked the room, grinning.  
“Watch it shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, getting an idea of what he was up to. 

“Oh relax Iwa-chan. Tobio-chan.” he said, in a more serious, demanding tone. He paused, before saying what was much worse than Kageyama was imagining. 

“I dare you to walk in on y/n-chan in the shower.” 

Everyone in the room looked around at each other, Hinata and Yamaguchi’s faces turning red at the thought as they turned to each other. 

“What the hell? I’m not doing that that’s messed up, even for you Oikawa” he sneered. 

“What if she doesn’t even let him in, does that even count?” Noya asked, looking around the room to which everyone just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders not really knowing how this was going to go down. 

Kenma even put his game down to watch what was going to happen next. 

“You don’t have to do it Kageyama-kun. He’s just trying to get her mad at you since he’s mad she won’t give him her number” Hinata said confidently, glaring back at Oikawa. You were his friend, and he didn’t want to see you embarrassed like that. 

“A dare is a dare” he said matter-of-factly. “I mean if you really don’t wanna do it you know the rules: You can’t play anymore and someone else is still going to have to take your place and do it for you. So, if you don’t want to, maybe I’ll just have to pay nickname-chan a visit myself” he said as he started to get up from his seat and make his way towards the door. 

“Wait!” Kageyama said, raising his voice and standing up to face his senpai. “I’ll do it okay?” he said after he let out a loud sigh.

He walked out of the room and headed towards yours, followed by Oikawa, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and even Tsukishima, who really just wanted to see Kageyama get yelled at. 

“She’s gonna kill you Mr. King of the Court” he said snickering.  
“Shut up four eyes” he shot back, not keeping his eyes off of the door. Once he came up to it he opened the door to the bedroom, it was unlocked. 

Shit. 

He was hoping it would just be locked and he could walk away since there was no way he would be able to do it then. But, apparently the gods were not on his side today. 

He stepped into the room while the others watched from the outside, and he lightly knocked on the door. 

You gasp as you hear a small knock on your bathroom door. 

Did Coach and Takeda really come back this early, I thought they’d be out all night. 

“Yeah?” you yelled, not wanting to have to get out; the water felt so warm and you were really hoping that you could bask in the steam for a little longer. 

But you were even more confused when you heard whispering coming from the outside of the door, and you were getting kind of freaked out. 

Oh my god did I forget to lock the door? Who could be in here? Oh god, this is where I get murdered, I’m gonna die. Well, I mean would a murderer really knock? Oh my god I feel like Yachi. 

Oikawa whispered to Kageyama from the hallway. “I believe I said ‘walk in’ not knock” he said as he gave Kageyama a shove before closing the bedroom door. 

Kageyama quickly closed the bathroom door behind him. 

“Um, y/n?” he said, standing awkwardly in the center of the bathroom. 

Oh thank GOD it’s not a murderer it’s just Kageyama. Wait- WHY IS KAGEYAMA HERE? 

“Kageyama?” you said, very confused. You stuck your head out from the curtain, making sure to hold it close to your body so you wouldn’t be seen. “Um, did you need something Kags, I’m a little busy here if you didn’t notice” you said letting out a soft chuckle. 

He stared at you as you looked at him from behind the curtain and his face was completely flushed. It was probably the hardest he had ever blushed in his life. Not only were you literally naked 2 feet away from him, but--did you call him Kags? 

It was all too much and he turned the other way quickly in hopes that you wouldn’t see his face, or think that he was looking at you. 

“I’m so sorry it was stupid Oikawa. We were playing truth or dare and his dumbass dared me to come in here and I said no but then he was gonna do it himself and I know he’s really creepy to you and I didn’t know what he would do if he came in here instead.”

You finish rinsing the last bit of body wash off of yourself, casually finishing your shower. 

“It’s fine, thanks for not letting him come in here. What do you have to do?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like the dare.”  
“Oh, it was just this. He wanted me to walk in on you while you were in the shower, probably hoping you’d think I was a pervert and yell at me.” 

All of this just because you wouldn’t give him your number a few months ago? Isn’t this going a bit far. You felt bad that he was just trying to embarrass Kageyama all because you weren’t interested. 

To be honest, you were kind of surprised at how comfortable you felt, even knowing that he was right on the other side of the curtain. You just wanted to embarrass him now somehow, finally just get him to leave you alone for onc-

That could work. 

“Hey Kags?” you say peeking your head out from the curtain again even though he was still facing the door, not wanting to face your direction.

“Wanna get back at him?” you said while a grin spread across your face. 

“I’d like to. But h-how?” he asked, his voice shaky, still nervous about being in the room with you. 

“Well for one, he tried to embarrass you right? So we should turn it back around and make him feel embarrassed. Plus- well I don’t know. I have an idea, I think it would work and he might finally get off my back” you said, worried about how Kageyama would feel about the idea that popped into your head.

“Sure, I’m down for whatever, if you think it’ll work” he said, his voice stabilizing, curious to know what you had in mind. 

“Cool, uh, c-can you hand me my towel off the counter please?” you said softly, putting your head and arm out of the curtain to point to where it was sitting. 

He grabbed the towel and quickly held it out for you to take while he looked the opposite direction, not wanting to make eye contact with you. 

Gosh, he really was handsome, you thought as you admired the way that his dark hair fell just above his deep ocean blue eyes. Your eyes wandered down to his lips and you quickly grabbed the towel from his outstretched hand and closed the curtain quickly. 

“Thanks” you muttered quietly. 

He’s gonna wonder why I was just staring at him like a freak! How long was I doing that for? Did he notice? Oh god now I’m the creep.

You wrapped the towel around yourself, and left the water running as you stepped out onto the cold floor. 

“So, uh, what’s the plan?” he asked. 

You giggled softly at the way he was standing so stiff, staring at the blank wall in front of him. Still not wanting to look at you even though you were covered with the towel. 

“Only if you want to.”  
“Yeah, what?” 

You paused, embarrassed to tell him the plan, hoping that he would just go along with it. 

He turned around to face you due to the moment of silence. It was obvious that he was trying hard to keep his eyes focused above your neck. This made you smile warmly on the inside.  
“Get your hair wet” you said, gesturing to the water that was still running in the shower. 

A confused look came across his face, not understanding how him washing his hair would make Oikawa mad. 

“Why?” he asked.  
“Well-” you started, and looked anywhere but his face, too nervous to tell him that the idea even came across your mind. 

Will he think that I like him? I mean I do, but-no just play it cool. 

“I was thinking, he wanted me to get all mad at you right? Well what if we like- I don’t know, just made it look li-like you were in there with me” you paused for a moment to try and gauge his reaction.

He stood, his eyes meeting yours, and you could see the blush coming through on his cheeks. 

You continued, “I think that would get him mad” you quickly added, waving your hands around, “and we can tell them it’s fake afterwards! But, we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” 

You played with your hands in front of your body, waiting to see what he thought. 

He cleared his throat suddenly, “No-uh. That’s actually a good idea, he’ll be pissed” he said, you could swear you saw a smile peek through. 

“I’m gonna get dressed really quickly and you do that. Then we’ll head out” you said, confirming the plan. 

“Just so you know, they’re like right outside your door, so they’ll be right there when we leave the room” he said as he faced the water and took off the white Karasuno T-Shirt that he was wearing, not wanting to get it wet. 

You looked at him for longer than you’d like to admit, until you quickly realized you were supposed to be changing. You quickly slipped your clothes on and squeezed the excess water out of your hair. 

“Are you finished changing?” he asked as he stayed next to the shower, turning the water off. 

“Yeah, I’m good. You ready?” 

“Yeah I-shit” he mumbled. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ugh, it’s nothing. I just dropped my shirt and it’s all wet now. It’s whatever, I just wanna see the look on that asshole’s face” 

You mimicked him earlier as he stood up, and you tried to keep your eyes on his. He would definitely notice them wandering. His hair was soaked, so much that it was dripping on his face and shoulders. 

“Oh, here, really quick” you said as you grabbed a clean towel and stood on your tip toes to dry off the ends of his hair. 

His breath hitched and the tips of his ears were burning, as you were touching his hair. You quickly became aware of what you were doing, and the fact that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

You finished quickly and put the towel down quickly, not making eye contact.  
“Sorry,” you said, shaking your head.

“It’s all good. Thank you” he said giving you a soft smile. He took your wrist in his hand as he opened the door to the room. 

He glanced down at you, making sure that you were ready and you gave him a small nod as he opened the door to see Oikawa leaning up against the wall right next to the door. 

He shot up right in front of Kageyama and his eyes went wide. Just the same for the other three in the hallway, and Tsukki just smirked and shook his head. 

Oikawa’s face was priceless, he just looked confused, but also trying hard to not show his embarrassment. He was speechless. 

“Why is his hair all wet?” Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima.  
“Um, Kageyama where’s your shirt?” Hinata asked. 

He answered, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s. 

“Oh uh, I dropped it in the shower, so i’m gonna just go grab another one” he turned to you, his hand still wrapped around your wrist and leaned down to your ear and whispered, “thanks y/n-chan” and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. 

He brushed Oikawa’s shoulder as he walked past him back down the hall to grab a new shirt. 

“You know guys” you said, addressing the small crowd that was still in the hallway. “I think I’m just gonna head to bed, I’ve had my fun for the night” you said, making sure to look straight at Oikawa as you said the last phrase. 

He glared at you and you smiled at the boys and closed the door.  
Down the hall Kageyama closed his own door behind him as he leaned his back up against it wondering where he got the courage to kiss you on the cheek. His cheeks flushed at the thought of it, maybe the gods were on his side today.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first post on here and I'm trying to get used to how to format, so I welcome any feedback! This idea came to me (in the shower of course) and I just had to write it out. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
